


Drafted

by WritLarge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma does not appear, Episode: s05e20 Firebird, F/M, Relationship only mentioned, Spoilers, got into my head and had to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian has an encounter after the events in Firebird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drafted

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help but write this quick scene as it's been stuck in my head since I watched the episode. Used to headcannon the Jones line as having the blood of Poseidon running in their veins. I'm all for more mythological characters.

Killian made his way slowly back to the room with the tree, not wanting to face anyone above just yet, expecting that he'd only be a hinderance. Emma and the others would get through whatever obstacles Hades had left and make it to the portal he was sure. They needn't be delayed by painful goodbyes any further.

They hadn't spoken the words, but that's what it had been. Good bye. Killian would never see her again. He passed the scales to the still open doorway and paused. Perhaps after he moved on, if the light would have him. She'd made him promise after all, which meant he'd have to go to the bridge eventually. He might see Liam. That would be something. But Emma? 

If there was any justice in all the realms, it would be a very long time indeed before he was reunited with his love. He hardly needed to rush.

Killian continued on, deep in thought, until a pair of muttering voices reached his ears, the language oddly familiar. There were two men in the previously desolate chamber, glaring at the tree stump. He stumbled to a halt and their eyes snapped up to his face.

“What are you doing here?” Poseidon demanded in english. The heart Killian didn't have slammed into his throat. Not just a name then. He'd wondered before, assumed that the king had been named after the god, but now that he was here...

Oh, he doubted the man was still angry with him, but still. How had they accessed the chamber? Hades had said… ah. Of course. More lies.

“You know this man?” The man who spoke was broad and tall, and he radiated power. Another god? “Where is Hades?” 

“He's fled, likely to Storybrooke through the portal by now.”

“Fled?” The large man shouted. Killian's hair stood on end, the air crackling and hissing around them.

“Zeus-” Poseidon reached out a hand to calm his companion.

“How is that possible?” The voice of Zeus thundered through the room. “Desecrating the tree and then breaking his imprisonment?”

“Well, I-” facing the ruler of the gods, he found himself at a loss for words. 

“HOW?” 

“Brother, Hook is not your enemy.” Killian nodded gratefully at the god of the sea. Zeus huffed and seemed to settle.

“Hook? The girl who ascended with my son mentioned a Hook.” Son? Killian sifted desperately through his memories of the old myths. It had been centuries since he'd been in the Navy, and even then, stories of the sea were the most common. Wait. Emma had said the girl that he'd helped escape Hades had moved on. With Hercules. Hercules, the demi-god son of Zeus who had completed the twelve labours.

“Ah. I did assist-”

“Yes, fine," Zeus impatiently waved him silent. "We need to retrieve Hades.” 

Killian exchanged a significant look with Poseidon, who seemed in agreement with the louder and more forceful Zeus. Gods. He was speaking with gods. It hadn't seemed this real when he'd faced Hades.

“You're the brothers Hades spoke of – the ones who bound him here?” 

They must have been, though they couldn't have been more different. Zeus with his large frame and olive toned skin, his hair a shock of white curls, and Poseidon with his regal bearing and even darker complexion, all shades of brown and black. Hades was pale and small in comparison. He'd inspired some terror and dread, but nothing like the raw intensity Killian felt from Zeus.

“Yes,” Poseidon nodded grimly. “And Zeus is right. We need to find him. With his imprisonment broken, we cannot leave him to his own devices.”

“This man will help us.” A statement, not a request. The lump in his throat had dropped like lead into his stomach. Gods could be fickle in their approval. He might be better to take his chances here. The power they held, however… but he couldn't. He was dead, wasn't he? Nothing but a rotting corpse above.

“As much as I would love to assist you, I am unfortunately quite dead myself,” he tried, but his words went unheeded. 

“Hook does have some experience and he's been following a path of redemption, I've come to understand.” So Ursula had been telling tales. Nothing too grand he hoped. The memory of the resolution between the woman and her father, and the part Ariel had helped him play in it, was one of Killian's better memories. He hadn't expected it to lead to this, however.

“Excellent! We haven't had a hero in ages,” Zeus beamed, lighting up the room with his enthusiasm. “A quest! And something of a reward, though service in exchange for resurrection seems adequate enough.” Poseidon nodded along with his brother again.

Resurrection?

“Come! He can visit the fates first. Always best to get what forewarning you can with these things.” The god turned and walked away from the tree. Where was he going? Surely not through the wall?

“Hook,” Poseidon caught Killian by the arm. “Come along.”

“Are you certain?” he found himself asking as he fell into step with them. Was it really him they wanted? Killian had played the part of hero, helping Emma and the others, but a Hero? Like in the great myths?

“No, but the Fates will help. Going after Hades ourselves might complicate other matters. We're not the gods we used to be and we've distanced ourselves from the mortal world considerably.” Dark eyes met his own questioningly. “Don't you want to be resurrected?”

“Yes, of course.” It was only the consequences involved with serving a god that concerned him. What if he failed? What if he brought their wrath down upon the others?

“Well then,” the wall that had most certainly been there not a moment prior had dissolved into a kind of heavy fog, “let's see what the Moirai have to say before you panic, shall we?”

And they vanished into the mist.


End file.
